Titaniklaine
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Blaine knows Kurt loves romance, so re-enacting a moment from Titanic couldn't hurt... right?


**Title: **Titaniklaine

**Summary: **Blaine knows Kurt loves romance, so re-enacting a moment of Titanic couldn't hurt... right?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. We all know that.

**A/N: **I was watching Titanic and felt a need to write Klaine. If there's spelling mistakes etc. I'm sorry - It's 1am and I'm distracted by watching the London riots on the news (which are insane and utterly pointless). FYI: Klaine aren't actually on the Titanic. They're just on a ship. Don't ask me what ship... just... a ship. Yeah.

* * *

><p>Kurt tripped over his own feet, stumbling and grabbing at thin air with his right hand for something to hold on to. The only thing he could find was Blaine's arm, outstretched in front of him, dragging him along.<p>

"Blaine, _please _slow down," Kurt shouted over the wind. Blaine stopped suddenly, causing Kurt to crash straight into his side. "I said slow down, not stop completely," Kurt panted. Blaine turned to face Kurt, grinning from ear to ear.

"Going too fast for you am I?" Blaine smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Now, come on, we're almost there." Blaine set off again, tugging on Kurt's arm with great force causing him to squeal (although he'd deny it later).

"Where is 'there'!" Kurt grumbled to himself. Eventually Blaine began to slow down and Kurt looked up from where he'd been watching his feet, making sure he didn't trip again. They came to a stop and Kurt's jaw dropped as he took in a lungful of air. "Blaine..." he breathed out. "It's... wow." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, absorbing the sight in front of him.

Blaine had pulled him out of their cabin at around 11pm, insisting on taking him somewhere. When Kurt said no, Blaine pouted and made puppy dog eyes that he knew Kurt couldn't resist. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt got up, took Blaine's hand and followed him out. They'd begun just walking but as soon as they reached the lower deck, Blaine broke into a run and Kurt had no other choice but to hold on to him for dear life while running behind. He was all but ready to use his angry face on Blaine and try to find his deep, manly voice (usually reserved for ... _special _moments) but when they'd reached where Blaine was going, Kurt forgot all about it.

Blaine had brought him halfway across the ship right to the very back. Being so late at night, it was deserted and dimly lit by a few lanterns on the railings. "You see why I wanted to bring you here so quickly?" Blaine whispered. Kurt hummed in response and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, placing a chaste kiss where his neck and shoulder met. Blaine shivered at the contact.

The ship was moving at a steady speed through the water. It was a perfectly still night with clichés covered: the moon in full view and a thousand and one stars ablaze. Letting go of Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled away and manoeuvred the boy in front of him, hands gripping each side of his waist. Kurt flailed a bit, waving his arms about, not quite knowing what was happening.

"Blaine?"

"Just walk forward," Blaine whispered in his ear before leaning his chin on his shoulder. He gave Kurt a small push and Kurt began to walk forward, letting his arms fall by his side. A few meters ahead stood the railing that surrounded the edge of the ship. Kurt eyed it suspiciously as Blaine kept moving him towards it.

"Is this some strange ploy to throw me overboard or something?" Kurt stopped walking and Blaine insistently pushed him, trying to keep him moving. He felt more than heard Blaine's chuckle as his chest vibrated against his back.

"Keep going and I promise I won't throw you overboard." Kurt kept still and filled his body with tension so Blaine couldn't simply push him along. Blaine lifted his chin and rested his forehead on the back of Kurt's head. "Do you honestly think I'm going to do anything bad?" He felt Kurt loosen and start to move again.

Upon reaching the edge, Blaine placed his hands on top Kurt's and slipped his fingers between his.

"Do you trust me?"

"Let's see. You've bought me out in the middle of the night to the back of a boat, which I hasten to add is the propeller end. Yeah, I have _ultimate _trust in you, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, nipping at Kurt's earlobe. "Come on. Do you trust me?"

Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine. "Yes," he breathed. "You know I do. Completely." Blaine kissed behind his ear, glad he was behind Kurt so he couldn't see the blush seeping into his cheeks. It still came as a surprise to Blaine how much love Kurt gave him. They haven't reached the point of saying the words, but every moment their eyes meet, words pass unsaid. And that's how they both like it.

"Stand up on the bottom rail."

"What?"

Blaine knew Kurt was wearing his 'are you fucking serious?' face but he continued.

"Put your feet up on the bottom rail. You're not gonna fall."

"Blaine. You are _not _re-enacting Titanic with me." Kurt tried to let go of Blaine's hands to cross his arms as a sign of protest, but Blaine kept his grip.

"Says the boy who loves romance. Secondly, Rose and Jack were at the front of the boat, not the back."

"Minor detail," Kurt snorted. "And this isn't romantic. This is suicide." Kurt felt Blaine's hands drop from his and the warmth move away from behind him. He turned slowly and his stomach dropped. Blaine had taken a few steps back and was blinking at Kurt, looking so vulnerable, wringing his hands.

"Sorry, Kurt. I just- I know you love romance and we must have watched Titanic at least 10 times by now that I guessed you'd like to try it but..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt watched him for a moment.

"Blaine, c'mere." When he didn't move and kept staring at his feet, Kurt tried again. "Blaine, please." Blaine looked up, eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry _he told himself. He made towards Kurt and let the boy place them back in the position they were before, except he had stepped up on the railing. Blaine stared at Kurt's feet, then at the back of his head.

"Kurt, you don-"

"Coming up?" Kurt interrupted, looking over his shoulder and down at Blaine. He smiled a little and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. Before Kurt could change his mind, Blaine put a hand and foot either side of Kurt on the railings and pulled himself up so every part of them was touching except their arms. "What now?" Kurt asked, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's who had placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You really don't have to do this, Kurt." Blaine felt obliged to give Kurt one more chance to back out.

"No. We're doing this."

"Why? 2 minutes ago you called it suicide." Kurt could hear the hurt in Blaine's voice and it permeated every blood cell in his body. Taking a breath he replied.

"Because you want to."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he was sure Kurt would be able to feel it racing.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning into him even more. "That still doesn't mean you have to."

"Yes it does, Blaine. You know I'll do whatever you ask."

Blaine couldn't help but kiss at Kurt's neck, letting his lips linger for a moment. "But-"

"Don't ask why, Blaine. You know why."

"I-"

"I know you know why," Kurt growled. "I know you know," he repeated quietly. Blaine nodded, pushing his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too." Blaine grinned as he felt Kurt's cheek move as he smiled. A minute of silence passed as the two took in the atmosphere of the situation, taking it to memory.

"So, what now?" Kurt repeated his earlier question.

"We're gonna have to lean forward slightly. Very slightly," Blaine clarified, as not to scare Kurt. They moved together, looking over the railings to water being thrown out from under the boat. "Look up at the sky, Kurt. Forget the water below, forget the propellers vibrating the ship... forget everything except us. Hold on to _this._" As Blaine finished speaking he pulled their hands together and lifted them away from the railings. Kurt gasped and Blaine could feel his hands shaking so he squeezed them tighter. "Trust me." Kurt nodded and locked his eyes on the horizon, gasping again at the sight.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Sorry for what?"

"Calling this suicide. I was so, _so _wrong. This is amazing. It feels like..." Kurt paused unable to find a word for the sensations he felt.

"Flying?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you like it." The two boys stood for a few minutes in silence, listening to each other's breaths and enjoying each other's warmth. Kurt had laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder and spent some time running his eyes over what he could see of Blaine's face, admiring the shine in his hazel eyes. "Ready to get down? I'm just about ready to turn into an ice cube," Blaine chuckled, his laughter letting out puffs of white air into the night.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. Blaine lowered their hands and stepped down, holding Kurt's waist as he did the same. Kurt turned and pushed his hands inside Blaine's jacket, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Blaine in for a kiss, the warmth of his mouth very much welcome. After they separated, Kurt smiled widely. "Next time you want to do something romantic, maybe run it by me first?" Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and laughed.

"But that's no fun at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review - Blaine may have to throw Kurt overboard in protest if you don't... I joke. He'd jump straight in after him.<strong>


End file.
